1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a surface-mounted connector, such as a ball-grid array connector (“BGA connector”), having a reinforcement member attached to the housing that prevents distortion of the housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surface-mounted connectors, such as BGA connectors, are widely used in electrically connecting electronic packages, such as Land Grid Array (LGA) Central Processing Units (CPU), with circuit substrate, such as printed circuit boards (PCB).
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional BGA connector 100 for electrically connecting a CPU (not shown) with a PCB (not shown) is illustrated. The connector 100 comprises an insulative housing 10 and a multiplicity of terminals 20 received in the housing 10. The housing 10 defines a multiplicity of passageways 111 therethrough for receiving a corresponding number of terminals 20 therein, and comprises a lower surface 11 for being mounted to the PCB and an upper surface 12 for supporting the CPU.
Each terminal 20 comprises a flat soldering portion 21 extending beyond the lower surface 11 of the housing 10 for electrically connecting with the PCB and a top spring arm 22 with a contacting portion 221 extending beyond the upper surface 12 of the housing 10 for electrically connecting with the CPU at a free end thereof.
Each terminal 20 connects with the PCB by heating a corresponding solder ball (not shown) to its melting point, the molten solder ball subsequently cools and rehardens to form solder connections between the terminal 20 and the PCB, thus the connector 100 makes a good connection between the CPU and the PCB. However, when the solder balls are heated, the changes of the temperature around the housing 10 can easily make the bottom surface 11 of the housing 10 distorted, which make some of the solder balls can not connect with the PCB, thereby make the connector 100 disconnected from the PCB.
In view of the above, a new electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.